Bila Cowboy Jatuh Cinta
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Duhai pujaan hati... Aku rela melakukan apa saja demi cintaku padamu. Kenapa kau tak pernah melirikku sedetik pun? Apa aku bisa memilikimu? A gift fic for aam tempe. Mind to read and Review, please?


**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** AU, Maybe OOC, gaya bahasa amburadul, jayus, garing, abal-abal, nggak jelas, sisanya … entahlah!

Oneshoot NnoiNel (ga yakin deh, ini NnoiNel apa bukan) saya yang pertama. Saya membuat fic ini sebagai hadiah pada teman saya, **aam tempe**, yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Semoga tetap sehat selalu dan berkarya lagi, Am! Saya berusaha keras agar ceritanya bagus. Saya harap Anda sekalian dapat menikmati sajian ini.

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN SEBELUMNYA._

Well, enjoy for read! ^-^ V

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

**Bila Cowboy Jatuh Cinta...**

**Pairing** : NnoiNel

**Rated** : T

**Presented** by : Marianne der Marionettenspieler

**Genre** : Humor/Frienship

A gift fic for **aam tempe**. _Keep your health anytime, my little friends_. *plak!*

**Setting** : Las Noches dan Karakura versi San Fransisco zaman koboi.

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

Nnoitra Jiruga—seorang _cowboy_ termahsyur se-Las Noches—sedang jatuh cinta. Wajahnya yang oval selalu merona merah bila mata _dark grey_-nya tengah menatap Neliel Tu Oderschvank—seorang gadis Indian yang cantik jelita—yang selalu berpapasan dengannya. Gadis itu sangat mempesona, sampai-sampai seluruh badannya panas-dingin bila mereka bertemu pandang.

Karena belum berpengalaman, jadilah Nnoitra meminta nasihat pada kawannya, Szayel Aporro Granz. Szayel, yang terkenal sebagai _playboy_ cap ubur-ubur, konon memiliki koleksi wanita terbanyak se-Las Noches. Dari cewek-cewek muda yang _bohay_, mbak-mbak jamu—yang di_import_ dari Jawa Tengah, sampai nenek-nenek tua yang sudah keriput di sana-sini.

"Wanita itu suka dipuji, Nnoi! Maka dari itu, buatlah agar dia tersanjung dengan pujian-pujian tulus dari hati nuranimu," kuliah Szayel pada Nnoitra yang mendengarkan dengan penuh minat. Lelaki berambut pink berkacamata itu ditemui Nnoitra saat ia sedang bersantai di sebuah _saloon_ yang biasa dikunjungi oleh _cowboy-cowboy_ bila mereka ingin bersantai ria.

Mendengar itu membuat Nnoitra berpikir. '_Ah, Neliel memang cantik dan pantas dihujani pujian..._'

Ditenggaknya bir di gelas besar di mejanya sampai kembung. Seraya menyeka mulut dengan punggung tangannya, Nnoitra membayangkan wajah manis Neliel. Paduan wajah imut dan cantik, hidung mancung, kulit putih, rambut panjang berwarna hijau toska yang halus tergerai dan gampang disisir jari, mata _hazel_ yang menawan, suaranya yang merdu. Aaaahhh... semua itu membuat Nnoitra nyaris mimisan saking bahagianya.

Szayel terkikik geli melihat tingkah sohibnya yang tengah kembang-kempis karena jatuh cinta. Sampai-sampai _cowboy_ jangkung itu bernyanyi-nyanyi riang saking bahagianya membayangkan Neliel.

_Lirikan matamu menarik hati._

_Ooh, senyumanmuuu... Manis sekali._

_Sehing__ga membuat, aku tergoda!_

_Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali_

_Mendekatimu, merajut kasih_

_Tapi, sayang... sayang_

_Maluuuu... rasanya!_*

Szayel geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah norak Nnoitra yang makin parah itu. Iseng-iseng dia menoleh ke arah jendela, dan... "Woi, Nnoi! Sini! Itu ada si Neliel!" seru Szayel seraya menunjuk makhluk cantik yang tengah berjalan di bawah terik matahari di luar sana.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Nnoitra segera berlari keluar _saloon_ dan melompat naik ke punggung Verruga, kudanya yang setia. Ia menghentakkan tali kekang sambil mendepak perut Verruga yang masih keroncongan karena belum dapat jatah _Quaker Oats_.

Verruga meringkik kesakitan. Ia ingin memprotes Tuannya yang tidak berperikekudaan itu, namun apa daya Nnoitra lebih sangar daripada penampilannya yang emang sudah sangar dari sononya. Hewan malang itu hanya bisa berandai-andai, jika saja dia hidup di zaman kuda naik pesawat... Pasti dia nggak bakalan _kelenger_ gara-gara jadi alat transportasi seperti sekarang.

****OOO**OOO****

Jarak antara Nnoitra dan Neliel semakin lama semakin dekat, dan ketika jarak antara mereka tinggal 50 cm, Nnoitra menarik tali kekang Verruga. Kuda malang berwarna kuning gading itu menghentikan laju larinya dan menyisakan kumpulan debu di bawah kakinya.

"Verruga, pelan-pelan... Kita ikuti diam-diam cewek itu..." bisik Nnoitra pelan di telinga kuda kesayangannya itu.

Verruga menurut. Kuda berwarna kuning gading itu lalu berjalan santai di belakang Neliel. Sang gadis berjalan dengan berlenggak-lenggok yang membuat Nnoitra yang tengah duduk di atas punggung Verruga terbuai oleh kecantikan gadis Indian itu. Sementara itu Verruga harus menahan air liurnya tatkala melihat keranjang yang dibawa oleh Neliel berisikan sayur-mayur dan buah-buahan segar yang begitu menggoda.

"Buah manis durian namanya. Nona manis siapa yang punya?" Nnoitra melempar pantun yang dikarangnya sendiri pada gadis yang tengah berjalan di depannya.

Tanpa menoleh, gadis yang rambutnya dihiasi bandana bermotif segitiga zigzag dan sebatang bulu merak hijau itu menyahut dengan ketus. "Ada buaya di tepi kali, kok buaya mirip kamu sekali?"

"Di meja ada sayur lodeh. Iih, nggak mungkin, deh!" balas Nnoitra sedikit gemas karena dituduh mirip buaya. Tapi kalau mirip sama _cengcorang_ sih, iya.

Neliel mencebikkan wajahnya. Gadis bermata _hazel_ itu terus saja berjalan dengan cueknya, namun Nnoitra nggak patah semangat.

"Valentine hari kasih sayang. Tegur Abang dong, Yang!"

Mendengar Nnoitra semakin gencar menggodanya, Neliel hanya bisa mencibir kesal. "Pinggiran kali banyak pohon lamtoro. Minggir, _lo_!"

Sementara Nnoitra dan Neliel sibuk berbalas-balas pantun, Verruga yang sedari tadi perutnya sudah bernyanyi keroncong, malah kesetanan melumat sayur-mayur dan buah-buahan dari keranjang Neliel. Alhasil, Neliel pun menoleh ke arah keranjangnya. Dan...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Gadis itu memekik kaget dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mengkeprukkan keranjang belanjaannya ke kepala Verruga. Tak cukup dengan itu, gadis berambut hijau toska itu juga memukul kepala si empunya kuda dengan sisa sayur yang ada di keranjang itu. Nnoitra segera melempar setengah pantun pamungkas sebelum ia dan kudanya kabur dari TKP untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Piara ikan dalam periuk. Ka..."

Nnoitra segera melempar sisa pantunnya setelah lepas dari pukulan mautnya Neliel. "...bur, yuuuukkkk!"

****OOO**OOO****

Keesokkan harinya... "Tadi kamu ketemu sama Neliel kan? Gimana reaksinya? Dia akhirnya nembak kamu nggak?" tanya Szayel saat melihat Nnoitra tengah duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di dalam _saloon_.

Nnoitra mendengus kesal. "Boro-boro! Dia malah mukulin aku pake keranjang belanjaannya!" Pesanan bir Nnoitra datang, dan pemuda jangkung berambut hitam panjang itu segera menenggak dua gelas bir yang dipesannya sekaligus. Szayel sampai dibuat melongo saking herannya dengan sikap Nnoitra yang tidak biasa itu. "Gara-gara si Verruga, nih! Dasar rakus tuh kuda! Aku jadi kena marah Neliel, deh!" sembur Nnoitra seraya menunjuk ke arah kuda yang ia tambatkan di bawah pohon di luar jendela dengan dagunya.

Szayel mendesah nafas panjang. Satu tangannya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kamu pasti habis marah-marahin si Verruga, kan? Keliatan banget kalau muka si kuda lagi _kucel_ kayak habis dipecut seribu kali," Szayel berkomentar.

Nnoitra menggerutu nggak jelas. Szayel segera menggeser bangkunya ke sebelah Nnoitra dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu. "Tenang, Nnoi. Gagal itu biasa... buat kamu, sih," kata Szayel mencoba menghibur Nnoitra. "Nah, sekarang coba cari kesempatan supaya kamu bisa berduaan dengan Neliel. Terus, kasih dia bunga. Aku jamin seratus persen, dia bakalan langsung tergila-gila sama kamu."

Maka dari itu, sang jagoan kita ini nggak perlu berpikir dan bingung lama-lama untuk melaksanakan saran dari sohibnya itu. Apalagi sampai bertapa di gunung segala. Kebetulan pada saat yang sama, pinggiran kota menyelenggarakan pemutaran layar tancap untuk diputar nanti malam.

Alis Nnoitra berkedut saat membaca selebaran yang tertempel di dinding _saloon_. Bahkan dia sampai memicingkan mata _dark grey_-nya guna memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya itu tidak salah. _Film Dokumenter Tentang Kehidupan Dinosaurus Pada Zaman Jura sampai Triassic_. "Yeeeee... Nggak mutu amat, sih! Kirain film-film romantis atau minimal komedi!" gerutu Nnoitra.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Nnoitra segera bergegas menuju pinggiran kota Las Noches. "Mudah-mudahan Neliel ada di sana dan nggak beranjak sampai kesabarannya habis," gumam Nnoitra dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat sang kekasih berada. Meski dia dilanda ketakutan, kalau Neliel bakalan langsung pulang gara-gara ngelihat film yang (menurutnya) nggak mutu itu.

Untunglah harapan Nnoitra terkabul. Malam itu ia melihat sang gadis pujaan sedang asyik duduk beralaskan rumput teki dengan mata tertuju ke arah layar yang memutar film dokumenter itu. Tanpa suara, Nnoitra bergerak mendekat ke arah Neliel dan mengambil tempat di samping gadis Indian itu. Sementara Verruga dengan setia menunggu di belakang mereka dengan mulut mengunyah rumput sambil ikutan nonton film. Yaaahh, kebetulan filmnya memang bebas ditonton oleh semua makhluk hidup.

"Neliel..." panggil Nnoitra pada sang gadis idaman dengan suara bergetar.

Cewek berkulit putih dan memiliki tinggi 176 cm itu menoleh.

"Ini, aku bawain kaktus bola emas kesukaanmu," kata Nnoitra lembut seraya menyodorkan sebuah pot mungil nan imut berisikan kaktus berkilau keemasan di bawah sinar bulan.

"Waaa... kaktus yang cantik!" Neliel berseru gembira menerima kaktus itu, membuat Nnoitra merasa mendapatkan sinyal-sinyal PDKT.

"Itu sebagai tanda cin—"

Belum sempat Nnoitra melanjutkan kalimat mujarab peluluh hati Neliel, sebuah interupsi dari Verruga yang berada di belakang mereka. "Haaaatsyuuuuuuhhh! Blllrrrrr!"

Percikan _droplet_ lengket dari hidung dan mulut kuda itu menghambur ke kepala gadis berambut hijau toska itu, lebih tepatnya melumuri rambut itu bagaikan _conditioner_. Neliel pun menjerit sekuat-kuatnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Yah, tentu saja bukannya tergila-gila, Neliel malah berubah menjadi gila. Tamparan murka bagaikan Betari Durga* itu kontan melayang berkali-kali ke wajah Nnoitra. Dan para penonton layar tancap pun memberikan appalus meriah demi melihat pertunjukan lainnya di lokasi layar tancap itu.

"Uwaaaaa! Aaaaauuuuu! Ampuun! Ampun, Nel! Kalau nampar jangan pakai kaktus dong, Nel!" ratap Nnoitra panik.

Namun Neliel tak peduli, dia terus saja menampar wajah Nnoitra dengan kaktus yang dipegangnya. Tak cukup dengan itu, Neliel menabokkan pot kaktus itu ke wajah Nnoitra, sehingga menyisakan bekas luka yang cukup parah di mata kiri Nnoitra.

****OOO**OOO****

Szayel ketawa setan saat mendengarkan kisah naas yang menimpa Nnoitra tadi malam. Tak cuma itu saja, Szayel menertawakan Nnoitra yang kini mengenakan penutup mata putih yang cukup lebar di mata kirinya.

"Huahahahaha... Malang banget nasibmu, Nnoi! Bukannya dapat cinta, eh malah dapat akupuntur kaktus! Udah gitu, matamu kenapa, tuh?"

"DIEM, _LU_!" bentak Nnoitra kesal. Sudah cukup baginya mendapatkan luka parah di wajahnya, eh sekarang malah tambah mata kirinya harus hilang gara-gara ketusuk duri-duri kaktus. Bener-bener _apes_.

Nnoitra makin cemberut mengingat kejadian semalam. Padahal ia sudah mengingatkan Verruga agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan bulu merak yang ada di kepala Neliel. Eh, tuh kuda malah nekat! Jadinya tuh bulu _nyelonong_ masuk ke lubang hidung, deh!

"Kan kubilang juga apa. Harus berdua aja. Nggak pakai kuda," kata Szayel dibarengi gelengan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir dengan nasib yang menimpa sohibnya yang polusi* itu.

"Iya, nih! Si Verruga bego banget!" seru Nnoitra seraya menoyor jidat kudanya tanpa perikebinatangan. Yang ditoyor hanya bisa meringkik penuh sesal melihat wajah majikannya yang penuh luka akibat perbuatannya semalam.

Szayel yang tadinya santai-santai, tiba-tiba berubah serius. Mimik wajahnya jadi menyeramkan. "Kalau begitu caranya, tidak ada jalan lain, Nnoi! Jika kau betul-betul mencintai Neliel dan ingin memilikinya, kau harus culik dia. Lalu, ajak dia untuk kawin lari!"

Nnoitra tersentak kaget. Mata _dark grey_-nya membulat sempurna saking terkejutnya mendengar ide gila yang dicetuskan oleh sahabatnya itu. "Gile _lu_, Sza! Itu sih bunuh diri namanya! Bisa mati aku, Szayel!" tukas Nnoitra.

"Cinta itu memang mematikan, Nnoi. Tapi, jangan pernah sekalipun engkau membunuh cinta!" jawab Szayel sambil menaikkan topi _cowboy_nya sedikit dengan ujung pistolnya. Biar gaya, gitu!

Ucapan Szayel membuat Nnoitra tertegun beberapa lama, hingga akhirnya... Nnoitra menghela nafas.

"Baiklah... Demi Neliel..."

Szayel tersenyum kagum. Ia bangga pada sahabatnya yang rela melakukan apa saja demi cintanya pada gadis Indian berambut hijau toska dan bermata _hazel_ itu.

"Ok, _man_! Aku cabut dulu!" ujar Nnoitra seraya menaiki kudanya. Ia mendepak perut Verruga dan memacu kekangnya agar sang kuda berlari kencang menuju tempat incarannya.

"_Good luck_, _man_! Semoga berkah dan ampunan Tuhan menyertaimu!" teriak Szayel melepas kepergian Nnoitra.

****OOO**OOO****

Malam sudah sangat larut ketika Nnoitra dan kudanya sampai di daerah perkemahan para Indian. Cowboy jangkung berambut panjang itu berpikir sejenak, menyusun rencana untuk membawa lari Neliel dari perkemahan Indian itu malam ini juga.

Setelah memutuskan tindakan apa yang akan dia ambil, pemuda setinggi 215 cm itu meninggalkan Verruga di bawah pohon yang berada tak jauh dari perkemahan para Indian. Nnoitra berpesan pada kuda berwarna kuning gading dan bermata coklat itu sebelum ia meninggalkan Verruga di bawah pohon.

"Tunggu di sini, Verruga. Jangan datang sebelum kupanggil, ok?" kata Nnoitra seraya menepuk-nepuk kudanya. "Sekali lagi berbuat kesalahan, kusembelih kamu buat sate kuda!"

Verruga meringkik pelan tanda mengerti. Sang kuda berpikir lebih baik menuruti sang majikan, daripada nyawanya berakhir di tukang jagal. Masih mending kalau ada yang makan dagingnya. Nah, kalau sampai dibuang? ! Kan sayang, _coy_!

Setelah memastikan bahwa kudanya kini berada pada posisi yang aman, Nnoitra mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam wilayah perkemahan Indian yang diketuai oleh Ayah Neliel, Baraggan Luisenbarn. Dirinya mengeluh dalam hati. '_Kok aku jadi kayak maling ayam begini, yah? Padahal aku kan keren! Sial, mana nih perkemahan sepi banget keik kuburan!_'

Tapi, demi misi suci yang diembannya... Nnoitra tak boleh gagal! Dia harus maju sampai mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. '_Kupikir kalau sudah tengah malam begini, mereka semua pasti sudah pada tidur pulas. Begitu pulasnya sampai bikin peta dari iler di bantal,_' batinnya _su'uzon_*.

Tapi ternyata, tuduhan kejam Nnoitra itu meleset. Mata _dark grey_-nya terbelalak saat melihat sesosok Indian tengah mengendap-endap keluar dari salah satu tenda.

"Brengsek! Mau ngapain tuh orang? Emangnya besok dia nggak kerja?" rutuk Nnoitra. Ia pun segera memasang strategi untuk melumpuhkan Indian yang insomnia itu.

Dengan sigap sang _cowboy_ setinggi 215 cm dan berambut hitam panjang itu memutar-mutar tali lassonya. Lalu melemparkannya ke arah si Indian, dan... Sasarannya terjerat!

"Kyaaaaaaa!" teriak si Indian saat tubuhnya yang terjerat tali lasso itu ditarik ke arah Nnoitra.

"Eh? ! Neliel?" seru Nnoitra terperanjat setelah mengenali suara khas orang yang berada dalam jajahannya itu.

Neliel nggak kalah kagetnya melihat Nnoitra. Tetapi belum sempat ia berkata-kata, Nnoitra telah menarik tangannya dan membawa Neliel menjauh dari perkemahan.

Nnoitra lalu berseru memanggil Verruga dengan seruan ala Tarzan nyasar ke Las Noches. "Auwooooooooo...! Uwoooooo! Uwooooo! Verruga! Kemari kau!"

Verruga yang sudah hampir lumutan di bawah pohon gara-gara kelamaan nungguin Nnoitra, segera melesat mendengar panggilan untuknya. Begitu sang kuda bermata coklat dan berwarna kuning gading itu tiba di sana, Nnoitra segera menaikkan Neliel ke atas kuda. Si _cowboy_ gendeng pun segera memacu kudanya secepat mungkin!

"Yiiiihhhhaaaaaa! Quarachachacha! Ayo, lari Verruga!" seru Nnoitra bersemangat ala Shaggy di film Scooby Doo.

Di bawah cahaya bulan purnama, pelarian itu terasa begitu dramatis. Sang kuda sudah ngos-ngosan gara-gara kelelahan berlari, sementara Neliel yang diculik oleh Nnoitra sudah pingsan sejak mereka _start_ gara-gara ketakutan setengah mampus. Nah, si pelaku kejahatan alias Nnoitra malah menikmati kedekatannya dengan Neliel di atas kuda sembari bernyanyi-nyanyi gaje.

_Bila ku memandang bulan_

_Wajahmu indah cemerlang_

_Menerangi alam dunia_

_Membawa penyegar rasa_

_Cahyamu berseri-seri_

_Cantik menawan hati_

_Hingga ku terpesona_

_Oh, pada ciptaan yang kuasa_

_Apakah kubermimpi bertemu putri dewi_

_Senyummu berseri-seri_

_Cantik menawan hati_*

****OOO**OOO****

Hari telah menjelang pagi ketika mereka sampai di sebuah kota kecil bernama Karakura Town. Nnoitra menghentikan kudanya di depan sebuah motel. Sang _cowboy_ jangkung menguap lebar-lebar, karena semalam kurang tidur. Tapi apa boleh buat, demi Neliel ang disayanginya... Dia rela nggak tidur semalaman untuk menjaga sang pujaan hati.

Nnoitra mengalihkan mata _dark grey_-nya ke arah Neliel yang sudah siuman, dengan hati-hati... Nnoitra menurunkan gadis istimewa itu dari Verruga. Dengan tampang yang dibikin menyesal seumur hidup, Nnoitra berkata.

"Neliel... Maafkan aku. Aku terpaksa memakai cara ini. Karena aku... aku... aku ingin menikahimu di kota ini."

Mata _hazel_ Neliel membulat seketika. Ia terperangah mendengar penjelasan Nnoitra itu. "Jadi... jadi... Karena itu kamu sengaja menculik aku?" tanya Neliel tak percaya.

Nnoitra mengangguk mantap. "Kamu mau kan, menikah denganku di sini? Kita akan bahagia sampai tujuh turunan. Bagaimana? Bersediakah kau jadi istriku?"

Neliel mengangguk mantap, membuat Nnoitra serasa terbang ke awang-awang saking bahagianya. Bahkan di dalam otak Nnoitra, alunan musik pernikahan sudah menggema indah membuatnya semakin bahagia. _Aaahhh, serasa bagaikan tiduran di atas awan..._ batin Nnoitra dramatis.

"Tapi, bukan sama kamu, Nnoi," kata Neliel kemudian.

Nnoitra serasa jatuh ke bumi mendengar perkataan itu. _Cowboy_ jangkung bermata _dark grey_ itu terkesiap mendengar penuturan Neliel itu. "HAAH? ! Lalu dengan siapa kau akan menikah?" tanya Nnoitra tak sabar.

"Sama Grimmjow," jawab Neliel singkat.

"Grimmjow?" ulang Nnoitra tak percaya.

"Iya. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez—pacarku—_Sherrif_ di Karakura Town ini," jawab Neliel malu-malu. "Thanks, ya! Kamu sudah mengantarkanku ke sini. Kalau nggak ada kamu, mungkin pelarianku semalam nggak bajkalan berhasil. Ayahku dan Kak Tia nggak setuju kalau aku menikah dengan Grimmjow."

Habis sudah. Nnoitra Jiruga langsung lesu setelah dibuat sumringat sesaat. Dengan tak bergairah, kurang darah, letih, lesu, Nnoitra segera mengendarai Verruga pergi dari kota itu.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks... Neliel telah pergi ke pelukan Grimmjow. Dia sama sekali nggak peduli sama aku. Teganya dia menyisakan selarik luka di hatiku dan bekas kaktus yang menghilangkan mata kiriku," Nnoitra nangis sesengukan sambil memeluk leher kudanya erat-erat. Alhasil, Verruga meringkik-ringkik panik bak Rico di film **Penguin Madagascar** karena tervcekik oleh lengan kekar Nnoitra.

"AUWOOOOOOOOO...! UWOOOOOO! UWOOOOO! NELIEEEEELLLLLLL!" Nnoitra berteriak lantang, saking stressnya. Teriakan itu begitu membahana, sampai-sampai tebing-tebing karang yang ada di gurn sampai retak gara-gara teriakannya itu.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, terdengar seorang wanita berseru. "Itu dia penculiknya! Suara teriakannya sama persis dengan yang kudengar tadi malam!"

Mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan di belakangnya—meski sebenarnya jaraknya masih 10 km lagi—ditambah suara teriakan orang-orang yang sepertinya sedang murka, Nnoitra pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Wajahnya yang semula kusut bak cucian yang belum disetrika berubah pucat dan tegang melihat sekumpulan Indian yang dari wajahnya saja sudah ketahuan kalau mereka sedang marah besar. Terlebih lagi saat Nnoitra melihat Ayahnya Neliel, Baraggan dan Kakaknya Neliel, Tia Hallibel, membawa sekelompok pasukan Indian untuk memburunya.

"Oh, Nooooo! ! NELIEEELLLL!" teriak Nnoitra panik.

Dalam sekejap, Nnoitra dan kudanya sudah lari tunggang-langgang menyelamatkan diri dari serbuan hujan kapak, tombak, dan panah beracun yang di arahkan langsung kepadanya. Tampaknya para Indian itu bernafsu untuk membunuhnya gara-gara tindakan nekatnya semalam.

_Jangan lagi kau datang_  
_ Tak ingin lagi ku mendengarnya_  
_ Dan kini kuminta_

_Pergi! Cepat pergi!_

_Jangan, jangan kembali!_*

****FIN****

Keterangan *:

-Lagu dangdut yang berjudul 'Pengalaman Pertama', yang dulu dinyanyikan sama Alm. Chrisye.

-Sosok lain Dewi Uma (Istrinya Batara Guru dalam kisah pewayangan), yang sangat dan menakutkan. Konon katanya, dia menikah dengan anaknya sendiri, Batara Kala.

-Singkatan dari **Po**los, **Lu**gu, dan Ba**si.**

-Istilah dari bahasa arab yang artinya berburuk sangka, menuduh tanpa alasan.

-Lagu dangdut yang berjudul 'Hiasan Mimpi' yang dulu dinyanyikan oleh Rano Karno.

-Lagunya Cokelat yang judulnya 'Pergi'.

Author notes : (sweatdrop) Ini fic apaan, ya? Tolong maafkan atas imajinasi nista saya ini, Aam-han! Maafkan saya, saya berusaha keras agar hasilnya bagus. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan di hati kalian, tolong maafkan saya. Maafkan juga atas ceritanya yang jelek, nggak jelas bin abal ini, Minna-han! Kalau Aam-han mau protes, saya terima kok!

Jika ada typo, bisakah kalian memberitahu saya? Saya harap saya bisa memperbaikinya secepat mungkin, agar karya ini lebih enak dibaca. Akhir kata, keberatankah jika saya meminta imbalan berupa REVIEW? Please **TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU** di bawah, ya?


End file.
